13 hours
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: It's 13 hours until Wendy's 18th birthday. She desperately needs someone to save her from officially becoming an adult. Will Peter remember Wendy's birthday or will he let her slip through his fingers like last time?
1. Never Ending Fall

_Hey! Just thought I'd make this wee story because I've been thinking about for a few days now! Anyway; enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan...darn!_

_Chapter One: Never ending fall._

* * *

Hi. My name's Wendy Angela Mora Darling. I'm seventeen years old but not for long. I'm going to be eighteen in exactly 13 hours time. When I become eighteen, I'll officially be an adult or to state to simply..._a grown up._

That's just it though; I don't want to grow up. But what you do know; the slower you want something to happen, the faster it comes or vice-versa. I've been thinking about for the past two weeks as to why I don't want to grow up. I mean, in theory, I should be jumping for joy. I'm not boastful or anything but I'm considered by many to be very pretty...well actually gorgeous. I have a slender but curvy body, light brown hair that reaches to my shoulders and light blue eyes. I have the most awesome best friend in the whole world who is always there for me and a perfect boyfriend, who, apparently, may be proposing tonight!

All the same, there is this gnawing in the back of my head that is screaming 'What? How could you grow up? How could you betray-' and then it stops. It seems that my conscience is trying to tell me that something or _someone _doesn't want me to grow up. But who?

'Are you just going to stare at the mirror all day or are you actually going to help with the preparations for tonight?'

I blinked once or twice and turned around to see my best friend, Lucy, sauntering into my room like she owned the place. She threw herself on my bed and turned to face me, eyebrows raised.

'Hello to you too. And yeah sure, come on in, it's not like I might have been changing or anything and yes, I really wanted you to mess up my bed just when I made it. Thank you Lucy. Thank you so very much.' I said in mock anger. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed herself of the bed and moved to an armchair sitting beside the window.

'I'm off, I'm off, ok?' She smiled at my sarcastically and I smiled just as sarcastically back. Oh friendship. I stood up and made my way over to the wardrobe and picked out a blue and green dress that went down to my knees. I pulled it close to my body and Lucy eyed me curiously. She then simply nodded to say that it was ok to wear in her presence. I went into the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later feeling clean and refreshed. Lucy faked yawned and I rolled my eyes at her.

'Took you long enough. I told you I would be round at 10! And there you were, sitting there, daydreaming about the possibility that Robert might propose tonight and how pretty you'll look in the dress that I picked and which obviously, looks awesome on you! The things I do for my friends...'

I blushed furiously because she automatically assumed that I was thinking about Robert's proposal. Well I was but not for ages! I had stranger things to think about. Things that one shouldn't think about hours before one's coming of age birthday party.

'I was not thinking about Robert. You know, if he doesn't propose, it'll be extremely embarrassing! Everyone has been talking about it and if he doesn't, I'll be a laughing stock!'

'Aw, come on Wendy, the man has been boasting for weeks that he's going to make you the new Mrs. Hatchway. I'm surprised he didn't ask you ages ago!' She smiled but suddenly changed her facial expression to one of worry and nervousness, which was a rare occurrence when it came to Lucy. 'Anyway, I wanted to talk to you... about this whole proposal thing.'

She came over and kneeling down beside me and I looked down at her in confusion, wondering where this was leading. She took a deep breath, like she was building up the nerve to say something she clearly did not feel comfortable saying.

'Look, Wendy, you're my best friend and I love you so much. I've known you for 9 years now, ever since I moved to London and I need to tell you how I feel about Robert proposing to you.'

I smiled warmly at her. 'Luc, just tell me. Your opinion means a lot to me. I'll take whatever you say very seriously.' Once again Lucy drew a breath.

'Ok, the thing is...I don't think you should marry Robert.'

I felt my jaw drop and she stood up as I gaped at her.

'Look, let me finish,' she pressed as she started to pace my room nervously; 'Robert is a lovely guy Wendy, really he is. He has become a good friend to me and I care about him but you can't marry him. And it's not just him. I don't want you to marry anyone! If you were marrying Prince Harry, I would still be saying the same thing then as I am now. It's just wrong! You can't do this! You promised him! You promised Wendy!'

My head snapped up at Lucy's words. I stood up and stared at her curiously.

'What do you mean? Promised who? What are you talking about?'

She looked at me in horror like I had just killed someone. She walked right up to me and gazed at me in disbelief.

'Are you actually kidding me Wendy?' She whispered still horrified for some reason, 'Are you actually saying to me, you don't remember your promise to...to Peter?'

I gasped, bringing my hand to my mouth. How...how could I have forgotten? I can't believe I...How did I forget...I can't even think his name and here, a full blown picture erupts into my mind and I gasp again in incredulity. The short red hair, the button nose, the cocky grin and the deep blue eyes.

'P-P-P-Peter?' I breathed out, daring to say his name. Lucy nodded slowly and I whimpered.

I grasped my head trying to shake the picture out of my mind, to try to stop the longing and the pain but his image overwhelmed me and moments later everything was black.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it! Please review, want to see what you think, all reviews are appreciated even if they are bad! Chapter Two should be up shortly, I know exactly what I'm doing with this story! Thanks, LucyMoon1992. _


	2. Now's The Time

_Hello! Due to popular demand, I have decided to put chapter two up a little earlier than intended because your reviews are so lovely, I just had to put the next part up! So here you go; enjoy! AN: Any Sailor Moon fans can check out my stories 'In a Moon Minute' and 'Hands heal faster than Hearts' on my profile page! Thanks! I do not own Peter Pan just the idea for this story!_

_AN: I use bits from the human movie and the Disney but the Peter in this story is the one from the Disney movies and that is the same for Wendy._

* * *

Chapter Two: Now's the Time.

_I looked around and realised that my feet were no longer touching the ground. I was sailing up into the sky with Peter's hands around my waist, watching my every move._

'_Tell me what you're thinking Wendy.' He asked quietly, his green sparkling eyes focused on my face. I turned to him and smiled lazily._

'_I am thinking about just how perfect this moment is. I wish I could stay like this forever.' I watched as my words made him frown if only for a second. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. _

'_What is it Peter?' I asked him curiously. He studied my face, making sure I was still happy. He leaned closer to me, as if he was about to kiss me._

'_This is all pretend right? That you and I are...?'_

_I felt my heart busrt in my chest and heard this ringing in my ears. I felt my face droop and my eyes well up. I must not cry, I thought to myself angrily! I mustn't! I glanced at Peter who was looking at me, alarmed._

'_Wendy?' He questioned, his voice echoing through the trees. I suddenly felt the soft, green grass beneath my feet and realised that I had taken a few steps away from Peter. I took a breath and plastered a fake smile onto my face._

'_Sure, of course.' I said laughing shakily. He didn't seem convinced. He took a step forward and I followed the motion by taking a step back. He frowned._

'_Cos, you know, I'm too young to be a Dad!' He said jokingly though he still refused to smile. I ignored his comment however and said almost angrily,_

'_Peter what are your real feelings?' I asked him taking a step forward and this time it was he, who took a few steps back, suddenly looking nervous._

'_Feelings?' He challenged, like he had never heard of the word before. I continued to step closer to him while he continued to move away._

'_What you feel,' I said quietly, keeping my eyes fixed on his face, 'Happiness, sadness, jealously.'_

'_Jealously?' He said quickly, 'Tink!' _

'_Anger?' I tested._

_He suddenly spun around and muttered, 'Hook.'_

_I took a deep breath and waited for a reaction to come for my last emotion that I would dare to say._

'_Love.'_

_He turned around, looking almost confused at my statement._

'_Love?' He asked, nearly sneering at the word. I flinched but nodded with determination. His face hardened and he looked at me with ice-cold eyes and declared,_

'_Love? I have never heard of it.'_

_I sighed and stepped closer to him, but this time he did not move._

'_I think you have Peter. I dare say you felt it yourself, for...something or...someone?' I glanced up at him through my eyelashes as he came closer to me and leaned over to whisper in my ear._

'_Never,' He said clearly and coldly and he leaned away to look directly in my eyes. 'Even the sound of it offends me.'_

_I stared at him in shock and daring myself, I reached for him. He gasped and moved away quickly but I followed him and called out his name. I found myself alone and I called out again. Suddenly I went flying into a tree and Peter had pinned my arms above me. He snarled at me and I winced._

'_Why do you spoil everything? I taught you to fight and to fly! What else is there?' He cried desperately._

'_There is so much more!' I shouted, as if that would make him realise how I felt._

'_What? What else is there?' He shouted back, testing me._

'_I don't know Peter! I don't know! But maybe, it becomes clearer as you grow-up-'_

_He suddenly released me and turned away, howling in anguish._

'_I WILL NEVER GROW UP! I can't make me! I will banish you like Tinkerbell!'_

_I was immediately consumed with rage and I screeched at him 'I WILL NOT BE BANISHED!'_

_He then rapidly flew up into the air and yelled back me, 'Then leave! And take your feelings with you!' And with that he whizzed out of sight._

'_Peter! Peter! Peter!'_

_I abruptly starting to shake and I could hear a familiar voice blasting through my ears._

'_WENDY! WENDY! WENDY!'_

I slowly opened my eyes and jumped as I found my best friend staring down at me, her face the picture of worry.

'Wendy!' Lucy exclaimed, pulling me up as I dizzily tried to remain balanced. 'Thank God, you're awake! You've been out for hours! The party's already started!' I gasped in horror.

'What?' I cried and then looked at Lucy more clearly. She had changed into a pink cocktail dress and had put her hair into plaits. I smiled at her, in spite of myself.

'You look lovely.' I said, clearly impressed. She rolled her eyes and pushed me into my ensuite.

'That doesn't matter right now! Just get changed and do your hair- quickly! Everyone is wondering where you are!'

I nodded and ran into my bathroom. My purple knee-length diamond-studded dress was hanging up on the door. I quickly threw off my other dress, quickly put my hair into a messy bun, applied a little make-up to my face and threw on my dress. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, gave a nod of approval and headed back into my bedroom where Lucy was waiting. She smiled at me and hastily said 'Gorgeous' while pushing me out the door. Just as we came to the top of the stairs I turned around and looked at her seriously.

'Why didn't you wake me the moment I fainted?' I demanded. She shot me a filthy look and replied,

'You were out cold Wendy! I'm so sorry; it's totally my fault you fainted! I ran back to my house to get my dress, came back here, helped your family with the preparations and then got changed in your bathroom. When they asked me where you were, I said you weren't feeling well and that you needed some rest. Just as the party started I came upstairs to try and wake you up again and there you were, screaming _his _name over and over again.'

I winced as I thought of my memory. 'I was dreaming about the time in the forest where we had that argument, you remember. You found me crying...' I trailed off, not wanting to think about it anymore or I would cry; I know I would. Lucy pulled me into a quick embrace and then looked at me seriously.

'Wendy, I know what happened between you and him but that doesn't change what you promised him that last night you saw him. Remember? You promised that you would wait for him until your eighteenth birthday, the exact time. If he didn't show you must continue with your life but until 11 o'clock tonight you made him a promise. And you can't break it. Because whether you know it or not, you still love him Wendy.'

I felt the tears spill down my face as I recollected everything she said to me. And she was right. I did still love him and I would keep my promise. I nodded to her.

'You're right Lucy. Thank you. Well,' I said ready for whatever was coming my way, 'What time is it?'

Lucy gulped and starting mumbling, 'Well, you see, you've been out for a while and-' Lucy, however and interrupted by the squealing noises coming from my mother.

'Wendy? Wendy, where are you?' I saw her hurry down the hallway and when she reached the bottom of the staircase, she looked up and blew a sigh of relief.

'Oh thank God I found you! Where have you been all evening, young lady?' She asked but quickly brushed it off as she ran upstairs and grabbed my arm and yanked me downstairs, Lucy following quickly behind us. She stopped just before going into the main living room, where I could see dozens of people glancing around, obviously wondering where I was. I started to panic. How late was it? I turned to my mother who was eyeing my cautiously and then she beamed.

'You look absolutely beautiful dear! Robert will be begging to make you his wife!' She cried, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled weakly at her, throwing a look at Lucy, who was frowning at my mother.

'Anyway, the main thing is I found you! They are just about to bring in the cake! Come on!' I froze in horror at her words.

'What do you mean? It can't be time to blow out the candles, surely!' I cried, fearing gripping every part of me. My mother looked at me curiously.

'Why of course it is! Now, come on Wendy, its time!'

'But-but-but, you're only meant to blow out the candles just before your exact time of birth! I mean, what time is it, for heaven's sake?' I shrieked.

My mother giggled at my obvious panicked nature and said confidently,

'My dear, we are exactly five minutes from your birthday. It's five to eleven.'

* * *

_OOOOOOOO! There you go! Review if you liked! I'm starting my last year of school next week (YES!) so I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up but I'm sure a few reviews will give me the encouragement I need eh? Haha! Thank for reading and please review! LucyMoon1992._


	3. Here you are

_Uh hiii guys...guess you all hate me because it's been like 4 months or something since I last updated *looks at computer screen sheepishly*...well shh now because here's the third chapter! It's short but I wanted to give you guys something so here you go! As always, my faithful readers; enjoy! _

Thanks todon'twannabetorn9, paigeydoll, amusiclover96, Midwich Cuckoo, , Princesakarlita411, RoseNymph, Satine Sikes, blueninja28, anime artist, hollydollxx3, NBB4Life, ninjavamp, Iluvhorses1997, head in the clouds 14, CullenHathaway, and WhEnAlLhOpEsFaLlS.

Chapter Three: Here you are.

Last time:

_'You look absolutely beautiful dear! Robert will be begging to make you his wife!' She cried, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled weakly at her, throwing a look at Lucy, who was frowning at my mother._

_'Anyway, the main thing is I found you! They are just about to bring in the cake! Come on!' I froze in horror at her words._

_'What do you mean? It can't be time to blow out the candles, surely!' I cried, fearing gripping every part of me. My mother looked at me curiously._

_'Why of course it is! Now, come on Wendy, its time!'_

_'But-but-but, you're only meant to blow out the candles just before your exact time of birth! I mean, what time is it, for heaven's sake?' I shrieked._

_My mother giggled at my obvious panicked nature and said confidently,_

_'My dear, we are exactly five minutes from your birthday. It's five to eleven.'_

Now:

'WHAT?' I whirled around to face Lucy, who was looking at the floor, avoiding my piercing gaze.

My mother rolled her eyes, half confused, half fed-up waiting for me and pulled me into the ballroom, where everyone was talking and socialising. Lucy followed closely behind me. When we entered, everyone gasped and clapped and I gave a weak smile and wave and spotting my brothers, I headed over to them, Lucy at my heels. They were staring at the clock and it almost seemed they were trying to make it slow down with their eyes. I wish that could work I thought to myself numbly.

'John, Michael. Where are the others?' I asked them, referring to the lost boys, who had become our brothers after Peter...left...Don't think about it Wendy, I scolded myself, don't think about it!

John reluctantly tore his eyes away from the clock, looked at Wendy and said, 'In the kitchen, I think, getting the cake ready but that's not the point!' He glared at the clock and angrily whispered, 'Where is that boy?'

I gasped, my eyes narrowing on him.

'You knew? You knew, and you never thought to tell me?' I screamed under my breath. Did everyone remember except me? John glanced left and right, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

'I thought Lucy was going to tell you' He answered, looking behind me. I turned round and frowned at Lucy.

'Oh she did, but not until a couple of hours ago!' I raised my voice and a few people looked our way, suspiciously. Lucy glowered at me and I took a step back.

'Are you blaming this on me? Last time I checked Wendy, he made the promise to you not to me and it's for you to remem- oh hello _Robert_.' She paused for a moment, looked behind me, smiled politely, raised her eyebrows at me in warning and skipped away to the kitchen to check on the cake. I turned slowly to meet my boyfriend. I had to admit, he was very handsome. He had wavy jet-black hair and ocean blue eyes. Every girls dream right? Except I'd seen a better dream, years before I met him.

'Well, doesn't someone look absolutely breathtaking tonight? I must the luckiest man in London!' He gently took one my hands and pressed his lips to it. I had the courtesy to blush and slap him playfully on the arm.

'Robert!' I gushed, flattered but all the while, my heart beating a thousand times a second, 'Not in front of company! You should know better.' I scolded but smiled at him. He grinned back.

'Soon, I'll be able to do that without you hitting me.' I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Oh yes?' I challenged.

He shrugged nonchalantly, turning away and heading for the kitchen, 'Yes, I have heard husbands are allowed to do that sort of thing to their wives in public.' He turned to face me and winked and in a flash he was gone.

I stood there for a moment, my jaw dropped down to the floor. Lucy came running in and giggled when she saw my face. She closed my mouth and shook with laughter. I scowled at her.

'Let me guess? Robert said something about the proposal? Wendy, you knew this was coming!' Suddenly she turned serious and her face grew sad. 'It also looks like we're outta time. I'm sorry Wendy.'

It was only when she reached for the light switch and everywhere went dark, did I realise what was happening. I heard the ding of the clock and my eyes widened. I spinned around and saw the lost boys bringing in cake, looking like they were doing the funeral march. A table was brought out in front of me and the boys put the cake down on it. Nibs glanced at me and just shook his head in a He's-not-coming-Wendy kind of way. I just nodded, not daring myself to speak.

Everyone was clapping, shouting at me to blow out the candles and dipped my head to the small lights and I closed my eyes, making that wish that I was desperate for. But did it even matter? _He_ was too late. I was just about the blow out the candles when I head Tootles said something that made the air in my throat catch and all my muscles freeze on the impact of his words.

I stood up and stared at him.

'What did you say?' My voice sounded sharp and just barely above a whisper. He looked up at me and pointed towards the large window at the end of the ballroom.

'I said look. It's father.'

I followed his finger. There was a shadow of a figure at the window, which was open, and he was leaning against it, arms crossed. His raised his eyes when he felt me looking at him. He jumped down for the window and took a few steps toward me.

I froze.

A choking noise came from my throat. My knees weakened. I suddenly wanted, _needed_ to grope for Lucy's arm, her shoulder, her wrist, something, anything, to lean on. But I didn't. I didn't dare. I didn't dare move a muscle. I didn't dare breathe, or blink even for fear that he was just a mirage shimmering in the distance, a brittle illusion caused by the moonlight that would vanish at the slightest movement. I stood perfectly still and looked at him until my lungs screamed for air and my eyes commanded me to blink.

And, somehow, miraculously, after I took a breath, closed and opened my eyes, he was still standing there.

Peter was still standing there.

I allowed myself to take a step toward him.

Then another.

And another.

And then I was running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOO! There you guys go! Happy now? I didn't want this to be the last chapter so CLIFF-HANGER! MWAHAHAHA! Please review as they have been awesome! Hugs, LucyMoon1992.


	4. Home is where the Heart is

_HEYYYYY GUYS! Yes, I am very sad to inform you that this is THE LAST CHAPTER! I want to thank you all soooooo much for the reviews and I want to know if I should do a sequel! Anywho; for the last time; ENJOY!_

_Chapter Four: Home is where the heart is._

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

_I was just about the blow out the candles when I head Tootles said something that made the air in my throat catch and all my muscles freeze on the impact of his words._

_I stood up and stared at him._

_'What did you say?' My voice sounded sharp and just barely above a whisper. He looked up at me and pointed towards the large window at the end of the ballroom._

_'I said look. It's father.'_

_I followed his finger. There was a shadow of a figure at the window, which was open, and he was leaning against it, arms crossed. His raised his eyes when he felt me looking at him. He jumped down for the window and took a few steps toward me._

_I froze._

_A choking noise came from my throat. My knees weakened. I suddenly wanted, needed to grope for Lucy's arm, her shoulder, her wrist, something, anything, to lean on. But I didn't. I didn't dare. I didn't dare move a muscle. I didn't dare breathe, or blink even for fear that he was just a mirage shimmering in the distance, a brittle illusion caused by the moonlight that would vanish at the slightest movement. I stood perfectly still and looked at him until my lungs screamed for air and my eyes commanded me to blink._

_And, somehow, miraculously, after I took a breath, closed and opened my eyes, he was still standing there._

_Peter was still standing there._

_I allowed myself to take a step toward him._

_Then another._

_And another._

_And then I was running._

Now:

I flung myself forward and straight into his arms, sobbing pitifully. I could tell he was surprised as he hesitated before wrapping his arms around me. Instantly, in his warm embrace, I was home. I forgot about everyone else in the room and paused, taking a step back and looking at him. Peter Pan. How can words possibly describe the only thing that really ever meant something to me? His red hair was still as untidy as ever and his face still a pure look of childishness. Nonetheless there was something in the depths of his eyes I couldn't quite place…desire? Longing? For me? With a frown, I realised that I was a half a foot taller than him but he didn't seem it comprehend this, fortunately.

I suddenly blushed, realising how _grown-up _I must have looked, flinging myself into his arms, desperate for his affection. To my surprise, however he smiled and ironically it was _he _who reached for my face this time, touching my cheek with his palm. I couldn't help but press my face closer to his hand, no matter how hard I tried to act nonchalant. He smiled, stepping closer to me.

'Wendy-bird.' He whispered his voice like music to my ears, 'Still as beautiful as ever.'

I blushed, my eyes fixed on his face, 'You remembered,' I said quietly, 'I didn't think you would but you did. You came back. For me.'

It was then that the clock chimed again, ringing out a final note and he glanced at it quickly. Then without hesitation, he closed the space between us and placed his lips softly on mine.

My body went haywire as every circuit went crazy with longing for this moment and how many times I had ached for this to happen. I heard everyone behind me gasp. I closed my eyes, trying to block them out but couldn't as I heard a scream from my mother and an 'OH MY GOSH, WENDY!' from Lucy. I felt Peter reluctantly step back and I opened my eyes.

I froze. No. It's not possible. Peter was….the same height as me. He didn't look like he had grown I thought with a frown and then suddenly gasped.

Impossible.

He hadn't grown at all.

It was me.

I was young again.

I was fourteen again.

Peter smiled and stood closer to me again. I gazed at him in disbelief.

'How?' I managed to choke out. His eyes were filled with such tenderness that I could hardly think straight. I just wanted to get lost in them.

'When you love someone, even the impossible can be deemed possible.' He said quietly, taking a strand of my now fairer, blonder hair and twirling it in his fingers. I gaped at him.

'L-Love?' I stammered. He raised an eyebrow and looked at my playfully.

'You didn't think I would have come all this way from Neverland just to make you younger and then not admit the one thing I should have said all those years ago.'

I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

'You can say it now, if you like.' I muttered, smiling cutely.

He was just about to open his mouth again when my mother rushed forward.

'Wendy, how, what…I don't understand…what? WENDY!' She screeched, looking back and forth from me to Peter. I stepped closer to her and smiled, and for the first time in a long time, having to look up at her.

'Mother, remember back to when I was a teenager and how I used to look out at the window each night like I was waiting for something or someone? Well, this is him. The one I have been waiting for. I know it makes no sense, heck, I don't understand it either but I want to. I don't want to be something I'm not. And that's an adult. Childish, maybe. Foolish, maybe even more so. But it is what I desire. And more than anything else what I desire is _him.'_

My mother looked at me for a moment, considering what I said. She sighed and smiled at me. A genuine, loving smile.

'Wendy, this is your life and what I want most in the world is for you to be happy. This young boy seems to give that to you. I wish you all the best.' She hugged me tightly and gave Peter a knowing smile and he grinned back. I suddenly remembered Robert who was standing a few feet away from me, his face a look of surprise and disappointment. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

'Robert, I am so sorry. I know how this must feel right now but someday you will find a girl who loves you for exactly what you are; an amazing person. I couldn't love you properly because I was already in love with someone else. I hope you understand.'

Robert looked down at me and beamed.

'I'm happy for you Wendy, or should I call you little Wendy?' I scowled at him playfully and he laughed, 'I understand how this boy makes you feel, do not fear, as one of my best friends, I can sincerely say I am pleased for you. May this boy make you feel as special as hopefully someday I will make my wife.' I grinned at him and then remembered one last person I needed to talk to.

She was standing there in the middle of the ballroom, watching me, knowing I was going to say something to her. I lunged forward and hugged her tightly.

'Lucy…' I started but she placed a hand up to stop me.

'I told you. You wished for something hard enough and it came true. You're my best friend Wendy, and I cannot tell you the happiness I'm feeling just to see you again like this. He finally came for you. To bring you back to where you belong.' She glanced over to Peter who was standing watching us, amusement evident on his face. He walked over and placed a hand on Lucy's arm.

'Wendy is not the only one who needs to come back to where she belongs.' Peter said, grinning from ear to ear. I turned to Peter, not understanding what he meant. When I turned back to Lucy, I screamed.

She was like me. A girl again. A fourteen year old girl.

'OH MY GOD!' She screamed, squealing and she grabbed me jumping up and down. Suddenly the lost boys and Michael and John came sprinting over too. They were still children and so didn't need any magic to make them youthful again. Michael, John and the Lost Boys turned to Mother.

'Mother, can we please go too?' They asked all at the same time. She smiled at them brightly.

'As long as you visit me!' She replied, wiping tears away from her eyes. They all nodded enthusiastically.

Suddenly a bright light invaded the room. It was Tinkerbell. I was nervous at first but when she came over to me, she smiled and couldn't help but smile back.

'Tink,' Peter requested in an orderly tone which made me giggle, 'If you please.' He said, gesturing to the large group around him, including me. She gave a nod and swept over us, little bits of gold dust sprinkling us. I clasped my hand together but didn't need to think of anything happy. I was on cloud-nine anyway. I looked down and saw that I was several feet above the ground. Peter and beside me, beaming at me, happiness shining in his dark, blue eyes. He leaned over to kiss me and Lucy came flying in between us. I shook of the feeling of telling her to _piss off_. She whirled round and grinned at Peter.

'Well took you long enough Pan.' She said smirking and he smirked back at her. 'Come on then. Let's see if you haven't lost your touch. Last one to Neverland has to steal our dear ol' Captain Hook's supply of ale! And that doesn't just mean Peter. It means EVERYONE! LET'S GO!' She bellowed and she and the Lost Boys, followed by Michael and John whizzed out of the open window and into the skies above.

I looked down below me and saw everyone smiling at me. I smiled back and waved.

'I'll come and visit Mother, I promise!' I called to my mother and she nodded, waving back.

Peter took my hand and we flew out into the dark night of London, the moon glistening in the sky, the stars twinkling brightly and one star in particular seemed almost to be calling me. Before I knew it Peter and I were standing on the top of Big Ben and he pointed to the biggest star in the sky.

'There it is Wendy. Next star to the right and straight on til morning.' He said proudly and I instantly felt like I was back again all those years before. He turned to me and gazed deeply into my eyes.

'This….is what you want, right Wendy?' He questioned and I could hear the fear in his voice. The fear of rejection. I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

'Of course Peter. More than anything in the world.'

His dimmed eyes suddenly brightly at my words and leaned over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled into the innocent kiss and wrapped my arms around him. After a moment, I broke away and I looked at him, every ounce of me wanting him to know exactly what I felt.

'Peter, I love you. Always have. Always will.'

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered,

'And you, Wendy-bird, are my everything. I love you. More than anything else in this entire world.' He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I felt him lift both of us into the air and we glided through the night's sky, slowly and quietly. A few hours later I felt a light tap and my shoulder and looked up to see Peter looking ahead of us. I turned in his direction and gasped.

'We're here Wendy. Back in Neverland. Back where we belong.' He said gazing around him and spotted the Lost Boys, Lucy, Michael and John and waved casually at them.

I felt this overwhelming feeling of reunionism and honestly did feel like I was back where I belonged.

As Peter and I drew closer to Hangman's tree I could only think of one word that fitted this magic land so perfectly.

Home.

_

* * *

_

_THERE YOU GO! ALL DONE! TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO A SQUEAL! LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH, LucyMoon1992 x._


End file.
